everytime we touch
by flarey phoenix
Summary: inculdes hit song by cascadia sorry if wrong spelling Danny completely ignores Sam to swoon over Paulina and Valerie and goes to say sorry FLUFFY YAY FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Every time we touch

_Lyrics in italics_

Sam had just gotten home after a usual day of being heartbroken by danny as he swooned over paulina and valerie and then her storming home not even talking to the clueless one, so she jumped on her bed and cried quietly to herself, after about five minutes of crying she decided some music was in order and she got up and walked over to the stereo and put in her favourite song which reflected what she felt at the moment and she pressed play and a voice came on and she sang along with it

_I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause ever ytime we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life _

Little did she know a certain halfa had come to apologise after having a very interesting conversation about Sam's affections for him, with tucker, he was listening to her after hearing her sing he was in a trance and couldn't move or fly so he just floated at her window her oblivious to him being there, as she started singing again

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad we've bin through than more _

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life _

Danny joined her in the song at this point

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

And she heard him singing and spun round to see a smirking ghost boy floating on her balcony

"what are you doing here, didn't you have an appointment with the gaga over Valerie and paulina club" she said nastily

"I'll admit, I deserved that, but no I don't" he said

"your DAMM right you deserve it" she said angrily

"I came to apologise" he said

"oh and how do you suppose on doing that telling me that your going out with Valerie to add to my depression" she said turning her back on him

"sam please look at me" he said pleading

"WHY SHOULD I, I WAS LOOKING AT YOU TALKING TO YOU BEFORE AND YOU IGNORED ME TO SWOON OVER A FRICKIN GIRL THAT WANTS TO WASTE YOU AND A SHALLOW LITTLE COW, SO WHY PREY TELL SHOULD I LOOK AT YOU NOW" she yelled angrily

"so I could see those beautiful violet eyes of yours" he said hoping she would turn round

"what" she said surprised

"so I could see your beautiful violet eyes" he said again and she turned around and he could tell that wasn't guna cut it with her

"oh and by saying that you automatically think I'll forgive you, yeah as if" she said as she turned her back to him again

"sam please I don't want to lose you" he said sadly

"why not you have your precious valerie oh and watch out she will waste you" said sam

"I mean it sam I can't lose you I'm serious please forgive me"

"why should I" said sam

"because I…" he started

"well, unless you have a very good reason why I should forgive you, you can leave" she said

"I-I" he said gulping

"growing impatient here" she said tapping her foot on the floor

"I love you" he said

"w-what" she stuttered not believing her ears

"I love you, I now you probably don't feel the same after today but, I do" he said hanging his head in shame (well more like ready to cry sort of thing)

"well if that your excuse then" she said walking up to him "apology accepted" and she kissed him surprising him a bit but then his mind got in gear and he kissed back deepening the kiss so now they were making out in the middle of sam's room sam had her arms round danny's neck and danny had his arms round her thin waist pulling her closer the kiss lasted about five minutes when they broke apart for air blushing

"you know that was the best apology I've had ever" said sam

"and the best acceptance I've had ever" said danny winking making her smirk

"I'm glad you came" said sam

"me too, and both valerie and paulina can go jump off a cliff for all I care, accept valerie would activate her ghost hunting gear and come after me blaming me for making her jump off a cliff or something" he said making her laugh

"well at least paulina would die" she said smirking

"want to go flying" said danny

"you know what I'd rather stay here and do this" and she kissed him again and he pulled away

"glad you think that cause that's what I was thinking" and she kissed him again.

**Heh I love my work I hope ya'll love it too cause I need loyal fans I don't know if I have any, anyway my crazy friend had made up a story if you wanna read it it's on my profile cause he don't have one ha I won't make him one it's called THE WORLDS GONE MAD, yeah if you've read any of mine and his arguments over the comp you'll probably recognise it's his area of expertise the crazy department, well I hope you enjoyed my story if not well sorry but please review pwease puppy dog look **


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
